For purposes of preparing a well for the production of oil or gas, at least one perforating gun may be run into the well via a deployment mechanism, such as a wireline or a coiled tubing string. The shaped charges of the perforating gun(s) are fired when the gun(s) are appropriately positioned to perforate a casing of the well and form perforating tunnels into the surrounding formation. One or more stimulation operations (a hydraulic fracturing, for example) may be performed in the well to increase the well's permeability. These operations may be multiple stage operations, which may involve several runs, or trips, into the well.